IS: The Future, and What Lies Behind It
by BlueFreezeEnd
Summary: So sorry! I accidentally deleted my old version...but that's ok! Ichika and company was sent to the future. With the help of their future selves and new unexpected allies, they must fight to return the future to its original state. R&R Plz! XD
1. Chapter 1: Return

A/N: It's been so long since I posted a fanfic, but hey IS fans and authors! Icey here with another new series started: Infinite Stratos! And to be honest, I wished they continued the anime! :( It was so good, so fluffy, then BAM! Natural Interuption by the other girls. Geez, can't they just have anime I like that gets someone actually become BFs and GFs? But hey, can't argue with what you don't have.

But anyways, since the IS series never bothered to continue, I made a Fanfic about what happens in their 2nd year at IS Academy! The main arc is...Future. I got this idea from Katakyo Hitman Reborn!, so basically, the cast of IS, in this case, travels to 10 years later on the exact date they left, and fights a enemies that want to destroy Ichika and Co. for their IS cores. That's the basic idea. I'll improve it over time. I'm lazy, so this won't be an official crossover.

And now, I've been keeping you, haven't I? Begin!

EDIT: I understand that there's a small problem in this chapter. I have tried to fix it. I think it might have worked.

The life of Ichika Orimuru was...well, nearly impossible to describe with one word. For you see, He's been through lots of hectic things in his life already. AND it happened just last year. He knew all this. What he didn't know that his life just got more...crazy.

Ichika was packing his bags and things he needed to have to stay at IS Academy. He double-checked it once more, and finally zipped up his bag. He put on the uniform briskly, as if he was late for something, and left his room. While he was doing all this stuff, he was thinking about seeing all his friends again after last year.

Ichika grew taller over the year. His hair got little more messier, and his personality changed a little. The relationship between his parents and him is still somewhat...well, VERY rocky. They tried visiting him, but due to unfortunate circumstances, him and his sister were out. His sister, Chifuyu, got a little more friendlier, but he's not exactly sure if that's a good thing...

He took the stairs, and his sister's slippers were already on the shoe rack, signifying that she left early. Probably something for teachers. "Speaking of which, which teacher will I get this year? What about classmates?" Ichika wondered. "Ahh, to hell with that. I'll find out. Soon." He grabbed his keys, and locked the door. He set off towards IS Academy at a brisk pace, walking with nonchalance.

Meanwhile, Houki was starting to get to the intersection where she could see Ichika's house. She had a backpack with her, and a small shoulder bag, embroiled with kendo swords, her own design. She got the green light, and turned to look at the streetwalk, before crossing.

"Hey, Houki. How've you been?" A familiar voice came to be, asking her teasingly.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered, surprised at his sudden appearance. "Ichika! I-Idiot, you scared me! H-How did you even find me?"

Ichika blinked. "What do you mean? I thought you saw me. I was walking towards the intersection, then you came from the other side."

"S-Still, couldn't you have shouted or something? I mean, I thought you were going to kill me or something..."

Ichika had to laugh at that one, but Houki just punched him simply in the chest, causing him to suddenly stop laughing, and started choking on air. "Come on, we're going. We might be late, thanks to you."

"...Coming."

"Geez, now we're DEFINATELY going to be late." Houki grumbled, annoyed that they had missed another green light. "Any suggestions?"

"Hmm...Got one. Come, Byaku Shiki!" He called for his IS. She raised an eyebrow. He, on the other hand was hoping this was the best solution. Even though Chifuyu disagreed. Sure enough, Byaku Shiki came to his side, and joined with him. Ichika tried to pick Houki up, but she avoided it. Ichika sighed. "Come on, going on Byaku Shiki isn't that bad. We'll be there in a few minutes or so."

"But still! It's embarrassing to do such a thing..." Houki shouted, red in the face about something a thought of what happen if she ridded on there.

"Well, then, I have no choice to do...THIS!" Ichika grabbed her quickly and sped off towards IS Academy, with Houki, who gave an "umph!" of surprise, and turned to him and slapped. "Geez, why you do that, idiot?" she shouted in embarrassment, and even more red. He raised his eyebrows, and used Ignition Boost, but didn't say anything. Soon through, he said, "We'll be almost there."

A/N: So...how was that for a first chapter? Good? Bad? Ok-ish? Make a review, and BOOM, you get a cookie! And it's so simple, just click that blue button down there, and write about how the chapter was.

Rules of Reviews:

1. NO FLAMING! Constructive advice accepted.

2. If there is 1-4 spelling mistakes, ignore it. More than that? Tell meh in your review!

3. If you don't like a chapter, or wish to change it, review me about it, and help me a little by telling me how you want it!

4. If you don't agree with the paring(Which is IchikaXHouki), then SMD and GTFO of reading this!

and that's pretty much it. Have fun, and come play League of Legends. We have cookies...

-Review!-

-Review!-


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! I can't believe this...I had to type it up again cause my computer fucked up...Oh well. It had a bad start anyways.

Anyways, thanks for all the nice reviews I got for the First Chapter! I have revised the 1st chapter to your advice, so have another read there to see the changes!

Well then. Remember, Make a review, and BOOM, you get a cookie. Therefore, R&R!

Cecilia stomped her foot impatiently, angry at her friend's and would-be lover's lateness. "Geez, what are they doing? They're unusually late today..."

Cecilia was with all the other girls, but she arrived first among them all, being in Japan for already 3 days. Of course, the others were also there. Rin arrived before Charlotte did, due to her taking the specialized bus to IS Academy, while Char took a limo. Laura took the liberty to stay at IS Academy to help Chifuyu. However, all were worried about Ichika.

"Ichika...where are you?..." Cecilia kept saying. While she was doing that, the others were looking out for any sign that Ichika would arrive. Charlotte spotted a white, flying...thing that was heading towards them. "What is that?..." She said softly, and the others heard it. "What's what?" Rin commented. Charlotte pointed at the white flying object. "I wonder...it looks so familiar..."

"Yeah, me too. Wonder...wait a sec..." Rin squinted again. "It looks like Byaku Shiki, but only Ichika can pilot it, right?"

"But that means...Ichika's piloting the Byaku Shiki to get to school? What's he thinking?" Cecilia said, angry that he would do such a thing. "It's a valuable piece of equipment and tech!" Charlotte, on the other hand, used a binocular, and looked at Byaku Shiki again. "He's...carrying someone too..."

"It's probably Houki, knowing him..." said a voice said behind them. They turned around, and saw Chifuyu walking towards them. Cecilia puffed out her cheeks, annoyed that he would be doing this kind of thing. "Why would Ichika do something like that?" She complained loudly.

Charlotte intervened. "Don't worry, I bet he was just carrying her to get to school faster. I mean, most logical reason that doesn't involve love or something..."

Rin, who was still waiting for Ichika to come down, said simply, "He definitely won't get through today. I promise." Everyone had a cold feeling and sweat drops.

"But still! Why should he carry Houki? What's with her?" Cecilia complained, still very annoyed at Ichika.

"I'm doing that, due to the fact that we were going to be late."

Everyone turned their heads, and saw that Ichika had made touchdown to the school. They rushed towards him, mostly angry about the fact that he was carrying Houki. Speaking of which...She was very stiff from the ride, due to flying above the clouds, and feeling so cold there. He put her down quickly, and ran for his life, leaving Houki, half-paralyzed.

After Ichika made the other girls calm down, and restored Houki to a previously good condition, they went to the school board, where all the roommates and classmates along with the teachers, and looked up where they were. Ichika smiled when he saw that he was in the same class as Houki and the other girls. "At least I'll be with people I know well...and Rin's even here. Hmm...WHAT!" He yelled, surprised. His teacher...his teacher was...Chifuyu-nee...again...

The girls came over, saw Ichika pointing at the teacher names, and saw their names, and their eyes widened in many different forms of emotion, mostly fear. It seemed like that they were not going to survive the year...and Ichika was probably the 1st to go.

He sighed. "Well, no point in standing around gawking at the school board. Let's get over to...Class 2-1 for our first period." and they set off towards the "2" building with classes in it.

Ichika smiled.

He was indeed back.

The class was...well, very similar to the one that they left behind last year. There's still a window seat, where Houki used to sit. The blackboard didn't look any dustier. Lots of people were still here. Of course, he forgot one thing in particular: The entire student body was girls. GIRLS. Except him. The only male who can pilot an IS in the world. He was wanted by so many people in the world due to this fact, and it made him famous. Of course, when a planet has over 6 billion people, and you're the only, ONLY, male who can do things that only girls do, you tend to be singled out.

Ichika, lost in his thoughts, wasn't really paying attention to where he going, and ended up walking into Houki, who glared at him. He sighed. Was she going to ever take it easy on him? She was fine last year, when he defeated the Silver Gospel, and they were alone on the beach, she was ok. But now...what happened?

Houki, on the other hand, sighed internally. Couldn't he picked a better time to go sentimental on everyone? She walked to her usual seat, and sat, and stared out the window like usual. Ichika went his usual seat, and plopped down at the chair. The rest of the girls took their usual seats, except Rin, who took a seat next to another girl that Ichika didn't know.

The bell rang soon, and classes were going to start. However, Ichika saw that neither Maya or Chifuyu-nee was close by. The class sat in silence...and more silence...until Maya came with a BANG to the door!

"Ah...sorry! I got caught up in some meeting with the other partial instructors..." But the class was still very silent. Maya blinked nervously. "E-Ehh? It reminds me of last year's class...Wait. WHY'S ICHIKA OVER HERE?" She said incredulously, pointing at Ichika with a shaking finger. "and Miss Shannon! What the...?"

"Maya, don't worry about it. It's the actual class."

Chifuyu walked into class like usual, struting into class like a soldier marching, and speaking like as if everyone was below her notice. Of course, Ichika, being her little brother, knew that really, she can be soft and caring sometimes. But, this only happened if they were alone. But during school? He'd be lucky if he didn't lose over 100 brain cells because of last year...But it still hurt.

As Ichika was thinking about this, she was saying, "Well, anyways, welcome back to IS Academy. This is your 2nd year here, so for sure, the work here's going to be harder. So to those who didn't do so well last year, pick up the slack, and get some work done!" Everyone shrieked at Chifuyu when she was done, making Ichika come back to reality. He snapped up with a bang, and fell off his chair. "Oww...the hell? What's happening?" The class fell silent when he said that. But Chifuyu walked over, and smacked him towards the wall. "Imbecile...weren't you listening? I was talking about your education here!"

He got up and said, dizzily, "Chifuyu-nee, you came..." and fell on the ground, rendering him unconscious. The girls rushed him off towards the hospital wing quickly, and Chifuyu sighed. He never changed over the year.

Inside Ichika's head, he was thinking, "Well, that went well."

A/N: Yo peeps! How 'u doin'bro? You done? Good. So now, ge' yo'self a keyboard, and start' typing that review! Remember tah rules of Reviews! (On 1st Chapter.)

-Review-

-Review-


	3. Chapter 3: Stakeouts

IS: The Future, and What Lies Behind It Chapter 3

A/N: I was going to put this story on hiatus, until I realized how many people urged me to keep writing this. Then I realized that Infinite Stratos was a small section of FFnet. That inspired me to keep writing for you little dudes out there, trying to find a good IS fic. Well, here it is, a completely new chapter since 4 (or 3? I forgot :P) months ago!

Remember, reviews are encouraged, but limited to improvements of the story, along with anything you'd like me to do for this fanfic. Any flaming will not be tolerated (LOL, I sound like a teacher).

Without further ado, let us begin!

In the Hospital Wing (Should be one if I remember correctly.)...

Ichika was in a comatose state of figure. Figuratively speaking of course, because he was knocked rather hard in the face by his own sister, who loved since he was a child. Though she was a little rough around the edges, he considered as a good sister. He sighed. It's only been the 1st period, and he was tired. "Must be a new record." He thought. He tried to sleep, and was just about to when the door to the room was opened rather rudely, with it bringing Houki outside his bed. "Geez, is it odd that I see you here every other day? You need to take more care of yourself, Ichika, or you're never going to stop being a kid!" Not a day goes by Ichika without thinking about how much Houki changed over the summer, and well, here she was, lecturing him like it was only the 2nd year at IS Academy. "Ahhh...Good times." He thought, remembering his second year at IS Academy. He got 2nd Place for the School-Wide IS Tournament, a tournament similar to the Tournament his sister won in. Houki won first, and they were arguing days after the tournament weather it was a matter of specs or skill. It settled to a truce in the end, neither admitting winning or losing. Partially because Chifuyu put an end to it - She got annoyed the more they argued.

Unfortunately, Ichika was spacing out while this was happening, since his senses were still pretty knocked up from the morning, so he wasn't aware of Houki yelling, "WAKE UP, ICHIKA!" repeatedly in his ear. She sighed. "He really didn't change much." She thought with disappointment. "I wished he get a grip on reality. He can't act like he is right now forever. Eventually, we're all gonna part ways...No, no! Houki, you must think like that! Besides, Ichika...I'm not even sure about leaving Ichika alone, let alone my friends" She thought, now sadness within her mind. "I...I don't want to leave him. Not ever. But...I don't have any sort of feeling for him! So why...why do I get this feeling of-"

"Houki, why are you crying?"

She blinked. Ichika had stopped his trance, and was looking at her with concern. "What's wrong? I didn't do anything, did I?" She sniffed, then punched him in the shoulder. "Stupid Ichika...It's all your fault!" She cried, then sprinted out of the room. Ichika blinked, then winced. Houki's punches hurt like hell, but what was that all about? His pondering thoughts kept his pain out of check. He ended up asking about it to her later, and tried to rest off 2 injuries now. "What a start to the year. I pissed off my best friend, and my sister punches me for slacking off as usual. Do I have some sort of bad luck charm or something?" He thought.

The next day...

Ichika woke up to the sun blazing into his eyes. He groaned, then touched his injury. It was a lot better than yesterday. An hour later, the nurse came over to check him out. "These injuries take time to heal. Just wait it out. You'll be fine after a few days or so." He nodded. It was good to know it wasn't too serious. He got out of the bed, changed into his uniform, then got out of the hospital wing. He slightly stretched out his arms, then started to run, because he was almost about to be late for his first class.

He ran into the room, sat down, and looked the front. Chifuyu papers were flying, and Chifuyu herself was blinking. Ichika practically was moving at lightning speed, and that might actually set a new record in running. She shook her head. She must be dreaming, she thought, and shook it off as a hallucination. "Orimuru, Dunois, Shinonono. Come with me." The three mentioned stood, and followed Chifuyu out of the room, thinking about what they did. "I don't remember what I did." Ichika thought, confused. Did he piss her off that much? And why was Charlotte and Houki dragged into this?

They arrived in a briefing room, where no one else was present. Cecilia was already in the room. She looked as confused as they were. When Chifuyu asked them to gather around the briefing screen, they did so without question. Once everything was organized, Ichika asked what's on everyone's mind: "Chifuyu-nee, are we going on a mission?"

Chifuyu looked at his brother. Looks like his brains improved slightly. "I suppose you could call it that. Though, it's really just an area we need you to check out. Since you all have personal IS, the board decided you 4 were the fittest."

"Wait, what about Rin and Laura-san then?" Cecilia asked.

"I'm afraid they were lacking a little experience. It's just the 4 of you this time." Chifuyu replied. "Now, I'd like you to look at the screen above you." A digital screen popped up, showed a small area of forestry. "This is a forest. Obviously, we aren't looking at it specifically. But take a look when I zoom out." The picture went outwards, and the paths that didn't have trees formed an arrow; an arrow that was pointing off towards the right. "We were quite suspicious; After all, this arrow-looking path appeared yesterday overnight." Now there were 2 pictures, one that was taken yesterday, and the current today picture of the forest. The difference was quite clear. There never was a path yesterday, then the arrow just appeared over one night.

"We followed the arrow, and moved the image." The current day picture started to shift towards the right. "Eventually, we found this." The image stopped at a small cave opening. "We measured the arrow's direction; It was directly pointed towards the cave, and if further, goes inside of it."

"Let me guess, we're suppose to go in and find what's in there?" Ichika asked. "In general, yes. I have permission to send you off right now." Ichika got ready to go, but Chifuyu-nee said, "But be careful. I have a really bad feeling about all this." Ichika started to fear what's ever in that cave, because rarely did Chifuyu get a bad feeling. The other time was when he got kidnapped. "Got it." Ichika had to muster what courage he had to say that confidentially. He then nodded to the other girls, and they ran out of the room, and into the change rooms to change into Spandex suits. Chifuyu prayed, and she rarely does that. "Please, whoever's up there, protect those kids."

A/N: And that's it for today. Now, to those who are still familiar, this Fanfic is based off of the Future Arc in Katakyo Hitman Reborn, though with my own OCs and such, simply because of the fact that the Arc was simply that amazing. Here's a small disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Future Arc of KHR, nor do I own Infinite Stratos. All credit goes to...who ever created those, since I have no idea what their names were.

We're going to start kicking this off now. If you can guess what's in there, well...I dunno, a chapter preview? Whatever you say, put it in a review and make sure you put in your opinions too. Also, no flaming! It's not liked. But criticism is allowed, as long you keep the minor insults to a minimal.

Thank you for supporting this story, and I apologize for the long hiatus. I hope you'll stick with me to the end, which might a take a while. Remember, Reviews are highly recommended! Cya till next chapter~

The One Who Speaks Ideals,

Ice.


	4. Chapter 4: The True Beginning

IS: The Future, and What Lies Behind it Chapter 4

A/N: ...Yeah...I wrote this a long time ago, back at September, but I forgot to upload this :P

So anyways, I'm uploading this, and the next chapter in one day. Why? Because I'm doing this in school, and I'm bored as eff. Excel exercise...Blah. But let's not talk about about it. Here you go, remember to R&R!

Ichika was scowling thoughout the entire time when changing. Or maybe he was just anxious. What could actually make Chifuyu-nee fear it so much? It was actually maddening to see Chifuyu fear anything at all. He thought she was like a cold-blooded soldier at heart: No regret, no feeling for death or life. "Guess I was wrong on that one."

He closed his locker, and ran towards the boarding docks, where his IS was right there, waiting. He parked it there after taking it to use a shortcut with Houki. He walked up to it, and said "Awaken, Byaku Shiki!"

Immidately, the bracelet beside him glowed, and then Byaku Shiki opened a space for him to be equiped on. He walked inside, and the parts surrounded him, then stuck onto him, perfectly placed for him to control. The HUD displayed the statistics of the IS:

Engine 100 % Full

Shield Power at Maximum ( 100 %)

Primary Weapon "Valkiyre" (He named it that cause it was annoying to keep saying a long name.) in Perfect condition

Secondary Weapon Mini-Turrets:

Ammunition at Full, rounds at .50 caliber

Cannon condition at Perfect

Suddenly, all that cleared, and a pop-up came up with a call sign and Houki's ID. Ichika blinked, and said "Connect." a visual of Houki popped up, her face right up front with his. "What's wrong, Houki?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing...I want to ask you something, Ichika."

"...Go on."

"Umm..." How should I phrase it, Houki thought. Should I just say it bluntly? No, he'd be pretty shocked. How about...You know what, fine. "Hey, could we go on a d-date..?"

Ichika blinked. "You mean, just the two of us...? Uhh...sure. When?" Houki blinked. The idiot didn't say anything? Just...accepted? That's strange. "Um...how about tomorrow, after this scouting is all then?"

"Okay. No problem. See you at the gates at about...1-ish?" Houki nodded. "Alright. So, done preparing? We'd best get this over with quick." Houki replied "Right."

The call ended after that, and Ichika made a bunch of last checks. Finally, after 2 minutes of frantic checking, he was satisfied, and began to move Byaku Shiki. Akasubaki started to move as well, along with Charlotte's and Cecelia's Blue Tear. They all nodded as one, and ran off towards the platform, and kicked off towards the skies.

"According to the map, we're not too far from where the forest is. Let's get this over with be there by dinner!" Ichika said over the com channel. All three replied with "Got it!" and sped off towards the forest in formation. They looked like a swan, flying gracefully above the skies.

Soon after, the forest came into view to the four of them. Ichika separated from them to get a small bird's-eye view. Sure enough, there was a path where trees were gone, and that from the air, you could see it was a arrow pointing off towards a small mountain.

"There's the cave."

"Yeah. We're gonna need to investigate that."

"..."

"What, you scared? Houki, I know you're better than that."

"Shut up! I'm not scared...Just, maybe it's dangerous, you know."

Ichika sighed. "Okay, geez. We still have to go there either way." Houki didn't reply. "Hello? C'mon, Houki. You there?"

"...Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's get this over with." It sound like a very depressed voice. Then, Charlotte chipped in. "Ichika-san, there's something on the radar. I can't seem to see it though." Ichika opened a small sensory system that all IS had. Just like Charlotte said, a red bleep was a bit ahead of them.

"...Alright, flank the red bleep. Cecelia and Charlotte, go left. We'll take right, now let's move!"

They separated off, then sped towards the red bleep. Soon, they were right where it's suppose to be. Ichika looked down. It was barren down there, so they shouldn't be there without cover. "Strange. There should be one-" he was cut off by a small beeping noise. An pop-up was then displayed: ENEMY APPROACHING. The left side of the radar had 5 bleeps headed towards them. Ichika looked over; it was a small group of jets, not related to Japan's Army, looking at the emblem they were sporting.

"Those are the Neo Luffwaffe, a new model attack jets from Germany." Ceceila said, eyebrows furrowed. "I know this because our family was at Germany for vacation once, and they were showing them off as an exhabit. But's what's it doing here?"

They were also in a arrowhead formation, but soon, the 2 ships beside separated off and went back, while the top ship continued its path towards them. The four braced for an attack.

Suddenly, the jet plane started convulsing, the machinary twisting and moving around. A back-cannon sprouted out of a gatling gun hole, and a small pod was where the pliot should be if it were an IS. Soon, it looked almost exactly like Laura's IS, except with some moderations to it.

Then, the pod split into 2, and fell down the air. The pod revealed Laura herself in her mobile suit. Everyone blinked, then sighed in relief. Laura blinked. "What's wrong?"

"We thought you were an enemy for a second." Ichika said, recovering from the relief first. "But anyways, didn't Chifuyu-nee said not to go?"

"I can't stand around, waiting while you fight something! I'm your wife!"

Ichika facepalmed. She still hasn't got the grasp of "friend" and "wife". He tried to explain to her what both meant, and she usually replied with "They don't sound that different. So isn't it basically the same?" He gave up after a few more attempts, since it was basically drilled into her mind that she was his "wife".

"...Whatever. Let's get this over with." Ichika said, sighing. "The cave's close by." They then flew towards the cave, Byaku Shiki leading in an arrow formation.

A few more minutes of flying, they saw the opening of the cave. It wasn't too big, but it looked big enough to fit their IS in. They landed on the rocky surface of the mountain cave, and after everyone landed on the ground, Ichika began to move into the cave.

The cave was relatively bright, so flashlights weren't needed. They continued to proceed towards the end of the cave. Houki had a small shriek when she heard bats moving, and Ichika chuckled. It was amusing to see she was actually scared of things once in a while. He thought she was a machine with practically no emotions. However, as they kept moving, he felt as if there was something wrong with the cave. He kept moving with caution.

Soon, they reached the end of the cave, and they saw a maginaficent sight. A giant crystal was generating the light, the rays reflecting off the mini shards of crystals fallen to the ground or grown.

"..."

Ichika was practically speechless. Was there something as giant as this he'd seen? Not to his knowledge. As long Ichika lived, he had never seen such a...strange thing. And he saw a lot of strange things just back at IS Academy. But this really takes the cake. It was just so magnificent. He wanted to go and touch it so badly. Ichika then proceed to start moving towards the crystal. Then shook his head, as if he was in a trance, and woke up. "What the hell was that?" He thought. He looked to the left, and saw Houki, Ceceila, Charlotte, and Laura all very attracted to the crystal. They were slowly moving towards it to touch it. "No! Stop!" and Ichika started to rush over as well, but for a different reason. "You don't know what'll happen!"

Just as the three girls reached them, Ichika caught up, but he was a step too late. All three touched it while Ichika had his hand on Houki's shoulder.

Then, a bright light surrounded everyone's vision. They were enveloped into light. Then, a girl's voice was heard.

"Shall I take to a world where life is barren?"

Suddenly, all five felt as if they kept moving and moving forward. It was like running on a windy day, the wind slapping against their face.

And then like when the wind stops, you stop, awkward without the feeling of wind against you. Then the five suddenly fainted. Ichika tried to resist, but tiredness got way ahead of him. He fainted.

A/N: ...YES, I MADE A HITLER JOKE. I'M SORRY TO YOU PEOPLE.

Still, Neo Luffwaffe...PFFFTTT.

Anyways, I have a tight schedule, so updates like this might happen, where 2 chapters will be uploaded at the same time.  
>So uhhh, enjoy and remember to R&amp;R!<p>

The King of Ice,  
>SwingofIce26.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Cores and Feelings

S: The Future, and What Lies Behind it Chapter 5

A/N: So before I say anything, a new disclaimer is in order:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Infinite Stratos, nor do I own any part of the anime. I only posess my plot and soon-to-be OCs.

Now, back to the subject.

I cannot stress how sorry I am for delaying this chapter. One, partly because of homework and (finally!) admining a large Facebook page I really wanted to be in, including the release of Halo 4, Black Ops 2, etc...well, it kept me very, very busy. Until I was looking though my Fanfic folder, which reminded me of this story.

Now, this is the 2nd reason. I'm rewriting the chapter so I can make it better. Therefore, I will post the date:

Currently, it is 10:41 E.S.T., November 12th, 2012 ;

and so today (or maybe yesterday) was the day I finished.

Again, I sincerely apologize for my delay, and I thank you for continuing support. Without further ado, let us descend into IS once more.

a snowy world, one full of white and purity appeared before the five.

Ichika was the first to wake up. He blinked and, still somewhat blind by the light, tried to stand, but failed miserable, due to the fact that his knees were quite weak. He tried again, with more effort. He stood up. He found that the light no longer exists, and sees that nobody's there. No Ceceilia, no Houki, no Char, no Laura, no Rin. He spins on the spot, worried for his fellow comrades and friends. "Damn it...Are they okay?"

"Funny that you worry about others, but not yourself." A female voice cried out, with a hint of amusement on her tongue.

Ichika turned around, and saw a temple. One that was seemingly more digital, but an excellent replica of the Parthonon in Ancient Greece. Ichika saw pictures of it during a research project back at middle school. The source of the voice had come from there. Ichika ran towards the entrance. To him, it didn't look far, but it was, in this world. It took him about 10 minutes to get there, and he's out of breath, having to sprint for that long. He brushes himself off, prepared himself for anything, and went inside.

"Good, good...You're good at listening, aren't you, I-chi-ka?" The voice pronouced his name in the syllables, and making them sound more...girly-ish? Maybe that was the word for it, he thought. He looked to the throne, and to his surprise, a girl that resembles Houki in a very close fashion appeared, sitting on it and smiling. "Well? What do you think? Am I pretty?" She said, a harmonious tone to her voice.

Ichika was in a state of shock by this girl's appearence. She looks almost exactly like her, except that fact that she has slightly more purple hair, and her hair was a single ponytail, with hair going back. "Who...who exactly-"

"Don't you know?" The girl sighed, somewhat disappointed. "Come on, Ichika. You're smarter than that, right?"

He blinked. "Still not...quite...sure..." He said, mumbling the last few words, deep in thought.

She smiled again. "Take your time. We still have a lot of it." She twirled her hair around her finger like Houki does.

Suddenly, a lesson from his first year came back:

"Don't think of them as tools. Think of the IS as partners."

"...You're...Byaku Shiki's manifestation?! But..." He looked her, mostly in disbelief.

She looked at him, still smiling, amused by his actions. "Well, it's not that hard to produce a phsyical manifestation of yourself if you know youself to be a core. But yes, I am CORE 001 's Phsyical Manifestation Form, or PMF for short. My name would be Polaria. But I like the name Snowy." She stuck out her tongue and laughed. Ichika thought that was strange.

"Well, anyways, will be possible to see my friends now?"

His core nodded. "Yup. I just needed to talk to you so I can tell I'm activated. Now, if you need me, I'll be easily accessed by calling my name or 'Snowy', okay?" Ichika nodded. She definately will be helpful, and she seems nice. But he had a question: "Why look like Houki? You look so similar together."

She winked. "It's what you truly desire. I reflect on the user's true desire, and your's was that girl. And she's a good one, I can say that much." She made a shooing gesture. "Now, go. Be careful of who you trust, and remember, don't cause too much damage. But ah...you'll know soon enough."

Ichika suddenly felt dizzy, and the feeling kept increasing, but he heard her last sentence before passing out: "I love you as a friend and intimately. Don't forget I'm a person too, okay? Take care of yourself."

Ichika woke up again, this time laying on grass. He rubbed his eyes, and stood up. He looked around. He didn't recognize any buildings. He did notice a girl passed out...that had a white ribbon tyed to her ponytail. "Houki!" He yelled to her, and ran towards her direction.

Her body was cold, and her skin was chilly to touch, but Ichika held onto her. "Come on, Houki...I promised to go out with you sometime. Don't break that promise...please..." He started to tear up. Not after learning what his true desire was, what his heart truely wanted. He can't...He WON'T let his desire die...

Suddenly, her skin's temperture started to go up to normal. He stopped crying for a sec, and smiled. At last...she felt normal. Her eyes fluttered a bit...and opened to an Ichika, crying.

"I thought...I thought I lost you..." He cried, sobbing softly into his arm. She looked at him, blushing. She wacked him, but gently, because...because he truly, genuinely cared for her. "Idiot...don't think I'll kick the bucket so soon. I still..."

'Need to confess to you my love' was what she wanted to say, but she had to be strong for the both of them, and especially for Ichika, her childhood friend, her only love crush since all the way back...

What she didn't expect was that he said something outrageous, and did something outrageous.

"I...found that my IS could reflect my heart's true desire, and...it was...you...Houki...you...can't...die.. ...o.k...?" He moved over to her and did the most out-of-character thing, something that she least expected.

He kissed her. Right smack on the lips.

A/N: ...LOL, wut. Right now, it's 11:41, and I'm done. EXACTLY ONE HOUR. WOOOOOT. Okay, so this probably means you're getting this on the 13th, right? Then happy Tuesday, and Review. Please, people. I take Enriched English courses, but still, I need feedback on whether my writing is good. I know you people Favourite it, but please. Just...seriously. R&R.

Well, that is it from me today. I will soon change my Username to BlueStarStream, so new end phrase: Shoot 'em down, bro. XD

The soon-to-be BlueStarStream,

SwingofIce26.


	6. Author's Note Update, Summer 2015

Literally, this is just a **Author's Note** about how I've been doing, what I've been up to, and most importantly, what's going to happen to the story.

TL;DR: It's good news. So read up! :D

So, hey guys, I'm Icey (might actually change this, although I still love H2O and its solid form very much 3 ), and you know me as, well, the author of this "Infinite Stratos" Fanfic! So, allow me to explain a few things. Specifically, why I haven't updated this story in so long. (5 years or so? Dear lordy.)

So, long story short, I was _damn _busy. I had moved again, I got into a new school, I graduated from middle school, I start volunteering, high school started, I had to start being social again... Shit happened, and I haven't found the time to write. I don't even have time **right now** because it's Exam Weeks for me. **HOWEVER.** I have great news for you folks who've waited patiently, wanting an update to this "great" story.

I will be _**continuing**_ this Fanfic starting this summer. I intended to write a good amount, and have the story be the best as possible. Of course, being in hiatus in so long means I have to gather research from the new season as well as what my old ideas for this Fanfic were. But I will guarantee to update as much as possible during the summer.

Annnnd. That's really about it. Once again, thanks for reading this long (short?) note of mine, and I also apologize for abandoning the fanfic such a long while ago, and thank you for still supporting this fanfic! -3-


End file.
